Super Smash Bros. 6/Ghirahim
Ghirahim (ギラヒム Ghirahim) is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Moveset * Neutral Combo: * Side Tilt: * Up Tilt: * Down Tilt: * Dash Attack: * Side Smash: * Up Smash: * Down Smash: * Neutral Aerial: * Forward Aerial: * Back Aerial: * Up Aerial: * Down Aerial: * Grab: * Pummel: * Forward Throw: * Back Throw: * Up Throw: * Down Throw: * Neutral Special - Diamond Dagger: Ghirahim summons a string of 4 diamond projectiles and then sends them forward. They are quick and have a slight homing effect on them. Each diamond deals 4% DMG. If performed in the air, Ghirahim will send them out in a downward diagonal direction, just like his assist trophy attack. **'Custom 1 - Diamond Bullet:' **'Custom 2 - Diamond Wall:' * Side Special - Fire Wheel: Ghirahim launches a slow moving fire wheel forward (just like in his third boss fight). This flame wheel takes a second to charge up, and is slow, but it deals a burning effect and 4% DMG per second that it moves (It moves forward for about 6 seconds). You can capture more than one opponent in the wheel. Ghirahim cannot be effected by his own wheel, so he can smash attack opponents while they are in the wheel to deal more DMG. **'Custom 1 - Firecracker Wheel:' **'Custom 2 - Fast Fire Wheel:' * Up Special - Teleport: Ghirahim snaps his fingers and teleports upwards. When he reappears in a mist of diamonds, he performs a large spin attack with two swords. **'Custom 1 - Striking Teleport:' **'Custom 2 - Windfall Teleport:' * Down Special - Disable Counter: Ghirahim puts out his hand to block an attack, if he successfully blocks an attack he will disappear and reappear behind the opponent and slash counter them. The counter deals only 10% DMG with less impressive knockback, but disable’s the opponent’s B special for 6 seconds. **'Custom 1 - Paralyzing Disable:' **'Custom 2 - Smash Disable:' * Final Smash - Demise Reborn: Taunts * Up: Ghirahim turns to the screen and hisses, while his tongue slithers like in Skyward Sword * Side: Ghirahim snaps his fingers and his cape dissolves. Press this taunt again to make him materialize his cape again. * Down: Ghirahim brushes hair out of his eyes and laughs Idle Poses W.I.P. Cheer W.I.P. On-Screen Appearance * Ghirahim appears onstage in a mist of diamonds. He snaps his fingers to materialize his sword and then slithers his serpent tongue forward as he gets ready to fight. Victory Poses * Ghirahim snaps his fingers and his sword dissolves, he then brushes his hair out of his face and smiles sinisterly at the camera. * Ghirahim teleports around the victory screen a few times then appears in front of the camera with a big evil grin. * Ghirahim performs a strange ritualistic dance, similar to the one performed when he is reviving Demise in Skyward Sword. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEgA8jL69hU (Victory - The Legend of Zelda) Losing Pose * Ghirahim turns his back to the camera and crosses his arms, nobody is superior to Ghirahim. Trophy Description Ghirahim has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Ghirahim W.I.P. Ghirahim (Alt.) W.I.P. Classic Mode: The Demon Lord’s Return On his quest to revive his master, Ghirahim battles different characters that represent characters of Skyward Sword. Costumes * Basic Clothes * Blue Leotard/Light Blue Cape/ Blue hair (Fi Themed) * Green Leotard/Dark Green Cape (Link themed) * Red Leotard/White Cape (Skyloft Zelda Themed * Black Leotard/Black Cape (Demise Themed) * Red Hair/Black Leotard/Brown Cape (Ganondorf Colour Theme) * 2nd Boss Battle (No cape in this costume choice) * Red Hair/Groose Themed Colours (Groose Themed) Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Playable characters Category:The Legend of Zelda